


Spotlight VS. The Clan of Unity.

by Wyvernfartz



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Mild Language, OC/Canon, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: The drow had been one of the most common enemies of the Skylanders for thousands of years, but the Skylanders have always kept them in check because the various clans were always at odds, but the arrival of a mysterious foe threatens to change that.
Kudos: 3





	Spotlight VS. The Clan of Unity.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a minor warning. This story does have an OC X Canon relationship in it between my bipedal sea dragon OC, Khale and Spotlight. I only have them in a relationship because I wish to avoid shipping as much as possible while still having a fun relationship to work with.
> 
> If you are not a fan of those kind of relationships even though the story doesn't put much emphasis on it, then this may not be the story for you.
> 
> If you don't mind it at all then I hope you enjoy this story! It's the longest I've written to so far and I'm very happy with it!

The Endless Storm was no place for the fainthearted. It is considered to be the largest storm in all of Skylands and it lived up to its name. It’s been theorized by many experts that the storm has been raging for thousands of years, perhaps even before the original Skylanders came to be. It was a dangerous storm to try to navigate, but not impossible, and the drow pirates were using the storm to ambush unsuspecting travelers using the storm tunnels created by the citizens of skylands to safely travel through the storm. However, one such ambush would not go as planned... 

Seven drow scout ships zoomed through the storm as blasts of weapon’s fire zipped past them. The attacker was a larger ship and it never gave them any chance to rest as it gave chase to them. One drow was unfortunate to be in the larger ship’s line of fire for too long and was quickly ripped apart by its laser cannons. The other drow pilots could hear their comrade scream in terror just before the comm link was lost. The remaining ships bobbed and weaved through the various dangers of the storm such as lightning, cyclones, and debris ranging in size from small parts of ships lost to the storm to whole islands that drifted too close to it. It was like trying to fly though the world’s largest blender when it was on. They were all reminded of this as a small island drifted in front of them and while most of the ships dodged it, one drow ship slammed into the side of it and was sent spiraling into the storm, vanishing into the clouds 

“You think these drow are linked to other drow pirates we’ve encountered across Skylands?” The skylander known as Spotlight said over the comms to the pilot of the large ship that chased the drow. “The markings on their ships appear similar to the ones we saw before.” 

“Most likely. Their tactics are pretty much the same as the others. Ambush in groups of six to seven ships.” The pilot was Spotlight’s ever so comedical and charming boyfriend, Khale, who was having a blast chasing the drow through the storm. “I told you they’d fall for it.” 

“You were right, Khale. They were stupid enough to think our ship was loaded with cargo.” Spot laughed as she used the ship’s upper turret to gun down one of the drow ships, blowing it up. “So, we only need one of the ships to find what we’re looking for?” Spot asked her boyfriend. 

“Yep. All we need to do is get close enough to the lead ship and scan its navigation system so I can cross-reference it with the other data we gathered so we can find out where these pirates are coming from, but first we need to thin the herd,” Khale explained. He noticed that one of the last four ships peeled off from the group and into the storm. “One of them just fled from the group.” 

“Let them go for now. I’ll keep an eye out for them as we chase the rest,” Spot replied as she continued to shoot at the remaining three ships. 

The chase continued for another few minutes and during that time one of the drow ships got skewered by a large shard of metal, killing the pilot and soon getting sucked up by a nearby cyclone. All that was left were the two ships ahead of them and one unaccounted for. Khale was just about to take out the second to last ship when the ship that ran away earlier came back and attacked from behind. They scored a direct hit on Khale’s ship, much to his annoyance. 

“What the- MY SHIP!” Khale quickly pulled off from the other two to deal with the drow that shot up his ship, which was now leaving a trail of smoke behind it. “Come and get me, you slimeball...” 

When Khale broke off the attack on the two, the drow that was behind his ship. Spot was trying to take out their pursuer, but was having a tough time landing a shot on them. While Spot tried to hold them off, Khale scanned the surrounding storm until he found something that could help deal with the drow ship. Two rogue islands in the storm were on a collision course for each other. Khale pushed the ship to max speed and gunned it to the islands with the drow in hot pursuit, seemingly unaware of the plan. Just as the islands were mere seconds from crashing into each other, Khale turned the ship on its side and slid through the closing gap. The drow behind them wasn’t as lucky and was crushed like a trash compactor. 

“Khale... that was freaking crazy!” Spot shouted on the comms with a big breath of relief. She had closed her eyes while her boyfriend pulled off such a risky maneuver. 

“Heh~ Y’know ya love me for it~” Khale tried to sound confident, but deep down he was just as relieved that it worked as she was. “Now let’s catch up with the last two.” 

“The scanners say they’re about to enter a storm tunnel,” Spot told him before the two flew off after them. 

The two drow pirates arrived at the storm tunnel and quickly parked up next to the nearby storm beacon, a device that creates and maintains the storm tunnel. The storm was so massive that it would take weeks to go around so tunnels were created using the storm beacons. They also provided an ample light source for travelers to see. Both of the drow were visibly sweating after their ordeal. 

“Oh man... Zat went ‘orribly wrong! What’ll the boss think when we tell ‘em we lost five guys and STILL didn’t get the cargo?” Said the low-ranking drow to his ranking officer. 

“Shut yer yap, ya thunderhead!” Snapped the squad leader. “We’ll tell ‘em zat zere was lotsa ships and we couldn’t fight ‘em so we ‘ad to retreat. Only we survive.” 

“Oh zank god I made it out aliv-” The drow was immediately cut off as his ship was blown to pieces by laser cannons. 

Khale’s ship flew out of the storm and quickly aimed the guns at the last drow of the group. Spot turned on the outside speakers of the ship to address him. 

“This is Spotlight of the Skylanders. You are hereby under arrest for the unsolicited attacks on civil ships. Open your ship’s cockpit and put your hands in the air. Failure to do so will result in you being fired upon,” Spot told him in a very intimidating voice to which the drow compelled. “Alright Khale. Turn the ship around and lower the cargo ramp. I’ll head out and grab him.” 

“I’ve already scanned his ship for the nav data. Can’t we just blow him up?” Khale asked Spot. 

“If we were still in the storm, I would’ve let you, but since he was smart enough to head to the tunnel, I’ve decided that we should take him in for questioning.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Khale did as he was told and turned the ship around so the cargo hold entrance was facing the drow. The ramp lowered and Spot quickly flew over and handcuffed him with her rings. 

“We’ll have a lot of questions for you when we arrive at Tempest Station so for right now enjoy the ride~” Spot gave the drow a smug smile as the ramp closed and the ship sped off to Tempest Station. 

It took them about ten minutes to travel the storm tunnels to get to Tempest Station and when they arrived, they gazed up at the floating station and its giant beacon at the top. Tempest Station was one of the few different stations that were spread out among the storm. While the storm tunnels acted like safe routes for travelers, the stations acted like rest stops to rest and refuel. They also functioned as broadcast relays since the storm blocked long range comms. Khale opened a channel with the station to request landing. 

“Tempest Control, this is Wayfinder. We have a prisoner onboard that’s affiliated with the pirate group that’s been ships flying through this sector. We are on official Skylanders business and are requesting to land so that the prisoner may be transferred to a proper cell,” Khale said as they flew closer to the station. 

“Wayfinder, we read you. Head to landing pad 5. We’ll have guards waiting for you to take the prisoner,” replied the comm operator. 

“Roger that.” Khale slowly brought his ship down and landed on the designated pad. The ship was still trailing smoke from the earlier engagement and Khale was keen to get someone to patch his ship up. The Wayfinder, as his ship was called, is his pride and joy and wanted to make sure no major damage was done. The cargo ramp lowered and there stood Spot at the top of it with the drow pirate in custody. The guards that were waiting for them came over and took the drow to the holding cells on the station. 

“I assume you’re gonna be heading over to interrogate the wannabe pirate?” Khale entered the cargo hold and walked up next to Spot to which she nodded. “Alright. I’m gonna go find someone who can patch the Wayfinder up while I find where the drow hideout is with the data we got.” 

“I’ll be back soon. It shouldn’t take me too long to get this asshole to spill the beans.” With that said, both Spot and Khale gave each other a quick kiss and Spot was off to talk to the drow. 

Tempest Station wasn’t the prettiest place in Skylands, but at least it was clean for a rest stop. It didn’t have much of a population and most of the people seen were those just passing through. The place had pretty much what you’d expect it to have: a motel, a small shopping area, a diner or two, etc. Of course, Spot was more interested in finding the local security room. She eventually found it after asking around and asked the person at the desk to let her see the captive. She was led to the interrogation room that was guarded by two Mabu. Spot entered and sat at the table where the drow was sitting, chained to it. 

“I’m gonna just cut to the chase and save us both the sweet talk. You’re gonna tell me what I want to know and I won’t have to beat the utter crap out of you to get it.” Spot gave him a stern glare. “If you cooperate, I’ll make sure your sentence at Cloudcracker is lessened.” 

“I ain’t tellin’ ya nothin’, bitch! Ya killed my mates and for zat ya won’t get shit outta me!” The drow scowled and spat in her face, to which Spot wiped off. 

“Oh, I’m so happy you see things my way~” Spot grinned. 

The next few minutes were filled with screams of terror from the drow inside the interrogation room. Both guards standing outside were downright scared of what they were hearing. Soon there was silence, that was broken when the door opened and Spot walked out. 

“I managed to get what I wanted from him. He may need some minor medical attention... and a clean pair of underwear,” Spot told the guards and soon made her way back to the ship. 

When she arrived at the Wayfinder, Spot saw that the mechanics were just about done fixing it. She entered the ship and made her way to the cockpit where her boyfriend was sitting at the controls. He had just finished locating the drow hideout. 

“Looks like you found where the hideout is while I was talking to our friend,” Spot said as she sat in the co-pilot's seat. 

“Yeah, that’s the good news. Bad news is that the Wayfinder’s rift drive was hit when that drow ship shot us and it can’t be fixed so she’ll need a replacement. Anything on your end, Spot?” Khale replied. 

“It took a little... persuasion, but our friend was more than happy to give me the details on the group. I’ll fill you in on the way back to the academy.” 

The mechanics gave Khale the greenlight and he started up his ship. He ran a quick diagnostic on his ship and with being happy with the results, he gently lifted the Wayfinder off the landing pad and into open air. Spot retracted the landing gears and they soon shot off to the nearest storm tunnel. Without the ship’s rift drive to get them home quickly, it was going to be a lengthy trip, but they should be home by nightfall. 

It was the morning of the next day and both Spot and Khale were asleep in the sleeping quarters of the Wayfinder. They had gotten to the academy a bit later than they had anticipated so they parked the ship next to it and just slept there for the night. The alarm went off and Spot quickly smacked it with her fist. Both dragons groaned as they got up from their bunks and started to stretch. 

“Ugh... I need to get better beds for those bunks. I’ve never missed our bed back at the house so much...” Khale rarely had to sleep in the bunks on his ship, so he never had much of a reason to get new mattresses for them, but after last night, he’ll most likely reconsider. 

“I’m gonna go inform Eon of what we found. Eon is an early bird kinda person so he’s probably up by now,” Spot told Khale as she finished her stretches. 

“Alrighty then. While you do that, I’m gonna start making breakfast. Nothing too fancy, just some quick eggs and toast to get us ready to deal with those drow.” Khale then walked off to the ship’s dining room and kitchen. 

Spot made her way to the ship’s small side ramp and opened it. She was soon greeted by quite a few cadets looking at the ship in awe. It had just dawned on Spot that this was the first time they ever landed the Wayfinder just outside the academy, so naturally people would be drawn to it, especially a ship of this size. Ignoring their gazes, she walked over to the main door and entered. Right in the middle of the main hall, Eon was talking to Spyro, King Pen, and Hugo. They were talking about the recent drow pirate attacks. 

“These attacks seem a lot more coordinated than other recorded attacks by drow in the past. All their targets have been cargo ships carrying large parts and materials. Things that have little to no value,” King Pen said as he tried to make sense as to why these drow are going after such things. 

“What’s also weird is that the markings seen on their ships bear no resemblance to markings used by any known clan. We may be dealing with a rogue group or an entirely new clan that we’ve never encountered before,” Spyro chimed in. He was just as perplexed about these drow as the rest of them. 

“This is all very troubling, indeed,” Eon sighed as he stroked his beard. He looked to see anything of good news and smiled when he saw Spot walking towards him. “Ah, Spotlight. Do you have any good news in regards to these troublesome drow?” 

“I do. I managed to discovered the possible location of the drow’s hideout.” Spot threw out one of her rings and used it to display a map of Skylands using a hologram of light. “After acquiring navigational data from groups in these areas, I was able to use it trace to this spot where their flight paths always connect.” Spot zoomed in on the map for them to see. Technically, Khale found the hideout, but she didn’t use his name as Khale wasn’t supposed to be on this mission. 

“By the Ancients! That’s on the very edge of uncharted skies. No wonder we couldn’t find them...” King Pen said, looking defeated. 

“I also managed to capture one. I didn’t get much from him, but he said that the name of this group is called the Clan of Unity. Apparently they want to reunite all the clans in Skylands.” 

“I actually read about this in a book we obtained from a small drow encampment in the past,” Hugo explained. “Thousands of years ago, the drow were once a powerful empire that controlled a large area of Skylands, but after the current emperor was defeated by the Skylanders of that time, the whole empire fell apart and many sub groups were formed and all of them tried to take power. Some groups were wiped out and others merged together. This would continue for until what is now known as the current 5 major clans today.” He finished, with lots of excitement to explain as usual from the smart Mabu. 

“Eon, you know the main reason as to why we’ve been able to keep the drow in check is because the drow are divided. If this new clan manages to unite all five clans together, we could see the rise of a new drow empire.” Spot knew that Eon knows of how severe this is. “I’d like to continue my solo mission to stop this group before they gain power.” 

“No Spotlight. This is a mission that requires more than one Skylander and besides... It appears your solo mission wasn’t as solo as I thought it would be.” Eon gave her a face of disapproval. “You know non-skylanders are not allowed on missions.” 

“Yes... I-I know, but I trust no one to have my back more than him. His skills compliment my own better than anyone else’s.” Spot was adamant in her words as she meant every word of what she said. “Plus, he’s a portal master and portal masters do accompany skylanders on missions.” 

“An UNTRAINED portal master, Spotlight. He refused to be trained,” King Pen reminded her. “He may have been born one, but without proper training, he is no more of a portal master than you or me.” 

“I am assigning you to a team with Hex, Freeze Blade, Boom Bloom, and Spyro as team leader. Under no circumstances is your boyfriend allowed to join on this mission, do I make myself clear?” 

“But, I-” Spot was quickly shut up by a very piercing glare by Eon. “Y-Yes... I understand... I’ll get ready for the mission.” Spot then turned and walked away with her head hung low and tail somewhat between her hind legs. She cursed Eon under her breath. “You bastard of an old man with your uglyass beard...” She soon returned to the ship and found Khale waiting for her with a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. 

“Hey Spot! Let’s eat up and get going! Those drow won’t kick their own asses!” Khale smiled as he handed her the cup of coffee which Spot took when she sat next to him on the ship’s side ramp. 

“Uh... Khale? Eon has assigned me to a team of Skylanders to take on the drow pirates and... you’re not allowed to come...” Spot looked up and saw his goofy smile fade into disbelief. 

“O-Oh... I u-understand... You best hurry and eat. You’ll need your strength for the mission,” Khale said to her as he planted a small kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking back into the ship, his frills drooping with sadness. 

Spot quickly ate her breakfast and began walking back to the academy. However, she turned her head around after she heard the roar of the Wayfinder’s engine and watched as the ship lifted off the ground and flew off. Spot felt so wrong for what she had to say to him. She knew that he could be sensitive and could just imagine how hurt he is now. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. After a moment, she was able to swallow her feelings and continued back toward the academy. 

The next ten minutes had been spent getting ready for the big mission; a mission that wasn’t going to be like she thought it would. Spot had worked with other Skylanders before and she didn’t mind it at all, but there was always something when her and Khale fought together. Their skills complimented each other so well and it had nothing to do with them being light and dark respectively. To them, that was just a coincidence. However, a mission is a mission and this one was important so Spot pushed aside her thoughts and composed herself as she met up with the team at the portals 

“Ah Spotlight, there you are. We were waiting for you.” Spyro looked over at her when she arrived. “We were just going over possible battle strategies.” 

“Let’s think of a plan once we know what we’re dealing with, Spyro,” Hex said to the group. 

“Yeah, I agree. We should get going. The longer we wait, the longer our enemy has to achieve their goal,” Boom Bloom added on to what Hex said. 

“I personally think we should barge in there and just go BAM! WHAPAH! KAPOW!” Freeze Blade appeared to be very excited for the mission as he did some fancy footwork on his ice skates. 

“Alright, Skylanders. Let’s get moving!” Spyro said as they all got on the portal. With a flash of light, they were teleported. 

Traveling with the use of portals can be nearly instant and during that brief moment the Skylanders wondered what was waiting for them on the other side. None of them were quite prepared for what they soon saw when they appeared on a small island just a bit from the destination. They all stood in awe at the massive ship that hovered above them. The ship had to at least be three miles long and it gave out a low, but audible hum from the large engines in the back. Dozens upon dozens of smaller ships flew around the large one with some coming to and leaving the area. The Skylanders had quickly hid behind some rocks to avoid detection as three scout ships flew by. Once they passed, it was time to move out. 

Spotlight and Spyro flew on ahead while the rest used a slab of rock they found behind them, using Hex’s magic to make the rock float. Both dragons managed to find a small access hatch on the belly of the ship and waved over to the others. When they arrived, Spot began to cut into the hatch and after a few seconds it was open. The first to enter were Boom Bloom and Freeze Blade. They saw two guards and quietly took them down. The others soon joined them and Spyro began to formulate a plan. 

“Alright Skylanders, here’s the plan. We’re gonna locate the leader of the clan and do what we Skylanders do best: stop them and whatever evil plan they have. Are we ready?” he told his team. 

“But what if the leader isn’t here? They could be somewhere else for all we know,” Boom Bloom added. 

“Then we’ll scuttle the ship. If we can’t take them down then we’ll deny the clan a valuable asset,” Spotlight answered her question. “I’ll head to the engine room and sabotage the ship while you guys find the leader.” 

“Alright. Freeze, go with her. I don’t want anyone doing something dangerous alone. Bloom and Hex, you’re with me. Let’s get to work,” Spyro gave the order and everyone went off to do their part. 

Near the top of the ship in one of its hangar bays, two drow guards had been watching over it as ships came in and out of the hangar. One of the guards had a tablet that had the times that ships would be coming in and leaving. One cargo ship was coming in and the drow looked down at the tablet and something wasn’t right. 

“Weird... zat ship ain’t suppose to be ‘ere fer another ‘our... wonder why its ‘ere so soon...” The drow was curious to know the reason. 

“We should go and check. C’mon.” The other drow said as they both walked over to the cargo ship, knocking on its door. 

“Oi! Open up, mate! You’re an ‘our early” The drow called in, but no response. 

The ramp to the cargo ship soon lowered and both drow were surprised to see that no one was there. Being curious as to where the pilot was, they entered the ship. They called out for the pilot, but were cut off when the cargo ramp shut behind them. Moments later, their muffled screams could faintly be heard outside the ship as something was attacking them. Soon there was silence only to be broken by the ramp opening once more and out came Khale with his large sniper rifle slung across his back, holding the tablet the one drow had been carrying. 

“Alright... let’s see what info you got for me.” Khale plugged his robotic arm into the tablet and began to scan it for info until he found something important. “Oh no... I gotta find Spot and the others.” Khlale stowed the tablet in his pack and used his invisibility to make his way to Spot. 

Spotlight and Freeze Blade sneakily made their way to the engine rooms, either avoiding guards or taking them out. It was quite the trek through the ship due to its sheer size. Eventually they reached what they believed to be the main engine area, which was a large room that housed the ship’s main power core. However, the most curious thing was that no one was anywhere to be seen. It was as if the ship was completely abandoned. 

“I don’t like this... It’s far too quiet for my liking,” Spot told Freeze as she looked around for any signs of life. 

“Hey, it just makes it a hell of a lot easier for us!” Freeze laughed as he skated around the area. “Let’s rig this place to blow and then meet up with the team.” 

However, Freeze Blade spoke too soon as they were immediately ambushed by drow from all angles. The two Skylanders quickly engaged the enemy as they were surrounded. Spot threw out some rings to create a perimeter around the two. Her rings fired off energy beams while she used her own eye beams in conjunction to keep the enemy back. Freeze Blade kept throwing his charkam around to help as well. With them being surrounded, neither of them could advance on the enemy... 

Until the sound of a gun could be heard behind the drow. Khale had shown up and started to down the drow with his sniper. The confused drow started to panic from being attacked from behind which gave both Spotlight and Freeze Blade push and head on the offensive. The three of them quickly took care of the would-be ambushers. After the drow were defeated, the three regrouped at the power core and Spotlight was first to speak. 

“Khale, what are you doing? Eon said you weren’t allowed to join!” Spot asked him after giving him a tight hug. She was just glad to see him. 

“Hey, Master BeardBrain ain’t the boss of me and besides, he said you couldn’t take me with you. He didn’t say I couldn’t just randomly show up and lend a hand,” Khale smirked. 

“Look, this is a great reunion and all, but we need to set this ship to blow so we can help the others because chances are, they’re walking into a trap just like we did,” Freeze butted in. 

“They are. I hacked into this tablet I took off a guard and it said that the clan leader knew you were coming.” Khale pulled out the tablet and showed them. “Also, I used it to learn about the ship’s power core. If I turn off the coolant systems, I can make the core unstable and we can use these charges I brought to set it off.” He pulled out some explosives from his pack. 

The both of them nodded and grabbed some charges. They placed them around the base of the core while Khale hacked into a nearby control terminal to turn off all the coolant systems. Khale also turned off the alarm so no repair crew would be notified that the core was unstable. Soon Spotlight and Freeze Blade had finished placing the charges and returned to Khale. The sea dragon set the timer of the charges to go off just as the core becomes fully unstable which would be in about twenty minutes. With everything set, the three of them ran off to find the others, using the tablet Khale stole to find them. 

Meanwhile, Spyro’s group had been neck deep in drow pirates in the ship’s main command bridge with no sign of the clan leader. Spyro was blasting them with his fireballs, Boom Bloom struck them down with her wings, and Hex used a variety of spells. They fought hard, but were close to being overwhelmed by the larger force of the drow. Fortunately for them, Spotlight’s group had arrived to reinforce them. They were so relieved to see them, but were surprised to see Khale’s boyfriend among them. 

“Spotlight, what the heck is he doing here?” Spyro called out to her as he head charged a drow into a wall. 

“We’ll explain later. Just keep fighting!” Spot told him just after she tail smacked two drow to the ground. 

The fighting continued until the drow suddenly stopped fighting in which the Skylanders and Khale did as well. A door opened and the drow near it moved to the side and kneeled. A tall, slick drow woman appeared from the depths of the door. She was dressed in long, elegant robes with an air of sinisterness. The head dress she wore was of grand scale and her silver staff irradiated dark magic from it; a magic that Hex was very familiar with. 

“She’s a drow spellmaster, the most skilled and dangerous of drow mages and judging by her entrance, she’s also the clan leader,” Hex explained her assumption to the others. 

“Your sight aids you well, elf. I am the leader of Clan Unity and we seek nothing more than to restore the mighty drow empire.” Her voice was far more sophisticated for an average drow, meaning she was both wise and intelligent. 

“So you can become its new empress, is that it?” Boom Bloom said to the clan leader. 

“If the prophecy says I am to rule then so be it. Until then, I will simply bring the clans back together. Only then will the true ruler be revealed.” The drow said to them. 

“Psst guys. Keep her talking for just a little while longer,” Khale whispered to the others. There was only one minute left before the charges were set to go off. 

“If you plan on uniting the drow clans, then how do you plan on doing it?” Spyro asked, he was asking to buy some time like Khale asked, but also asked because he wanted to know. 

“I plan on using a show of power by showing them what we were once capable of. I will show them the power our ancestors once held before you wretched Skylanders took it from us. When they see such power, they WILL listen and soon the empire will be rebor-” The clan leader was cut off by a large sudden vibration in the floor. 

The power core was destroyed and the resulting explosion rattled the ship and caused it to start slowly leaning forward. Everyone in the command bridge was thrown to the ground and started to slide down the ever-increasing incline. The drow at the ship controls desperately tried to stabilize the ship. The clan leader ordered her forces to attack the group as she ran out of the room to escape. The Skylanders and Khale saw her escaping and leaped into action, pushing passed the stumbling drow, and gave chase to the leader. As they chased her down the halls and floors, both the clan leader and her pursuers traded attacks back and forth. The drow used her magic to send energy blasts while the Skylanders and Khale fought back with their own while also dealing with any drow that got in their way. 

The chase continued until they arrived at one of the upper hangar bays. The clan leader quickly ran over to a scout ship and began to enter its cockpit. However, the Skylanders and Khale soon caught up to her. Spyro told her to surrender, but before anyone could do anything, the ship was once again rocked violently. The other side of the ship had collided with an island which caused the ship to turn on its side, causing everyone in the hangar to slide out the hangar door. The clan leader used this as an opportunity to escape as she was still holding on to the scout ship as it slid out with her. She quickly hopped into the cockpit, turned it on, and flew out of there, leaving the Skylanders and Khale to fall to their doom. 

“Spotlight! There’s no way we can catch them all! What are we gonna do?!” Spyro called out to Spot as they both flew frantically behind their falling teammates, trying to stay with them. 

“Don’t worry! I got this! Look!” Khale called out to them, pointing his finger behind them. 

They all looked back up toward the fallen ship and debris that came off and saw a large object rapidly flying towards them. It was Khale’s ship, the Wayfinder! The sea dragon had set it to autopilot so it could come pick them up before they fell off the ship. Using his arm computer, Khale positioned the ship in front of them so they could fall into the cargo hold. With some help from Spotlight and Spyro, they all safely fell into the ship and quickly made their way to the cockpit where Khale and Spotlight sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats, respectively. Khale pulled up on the ship controls and they flew out from under the doomed ship and to a safe distance from it. Everyone took a collective sigh of relief before Boom Bloom was the first to speak. 

“What happened to the clan leader? Where did she go?” Bloom asked. 

“I dunno. I don’t see her ship on my scanners,” Khale answered her. 

“And I can’t sense her magic aura anywhere,” Hex added. “Wherever she went, she’s long gone now.” 

“It’s unfortunate that she escaped, but she failed in her attempt to take us out and we should be thankful that we survived,” Spyro said and then looked over to Khale with a smile. “And be thankful that this one showed up and when he did.” 

“Thanks, Spyro. Not sure how Eon is gonna react after he finds out that I tagged along when I wasn’t supposed to,” Khale laughed. 

“Don’t worry, Khale. I’ll put in a good word for you,” Spyro reassured him. “Alright, everyone. Let’s head home!” 

With that said, Khale set course for the academy and the Wayfinder flew off into the distance, leaving a falling drow ship and one heck of an adventure in its wake.


End file.
